


Sherlock on YouTube

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Roulette, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: As it says on the wrapper. Based on a Twitter prompt from Willie_The_Plaid_Jacket hope you like it!





	Sherlock on YouTube

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willie_The_Plaid_Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willie_The_Plaid_Jacket/gifts).



It was nearly time, the video needed to be uploaded right before the local news or the suspect would never get caught. John watched Sherlock set up the camera, and the lights, and a dozen other bit and bobs of paraphernalia which made no sense. The elaborate set up was better than the single camera Sherlock leaned against a book in the beginning when John had had a bit of an incident, being caught just on screen in a towel. It was still one of the most popular videos and after the mutual scolding was over Sherlock had agreed to give warning and John would return to his bath robe. John still claimed it was why the channel took off in the first place.

“I need Silence from the background John!” “I never said anything!” “I heard you anyway, and are you wearing a shirt this time?” Sherlock had enjoyed teasing John and some of the comments online had been downright pornographic. John’s shirt hit him in head as he was lining up his notes but he just smirked at the now vest clad doctor and draped his confiscated prize over one shoulder. The check pattern clashed hideously with his suit jacket, no one would ever think it was his so grinning like the Cheshire cat Sherlock smoothly read through his notes and uploaded the video, trap laid for one almost intelligent smuggler and one shirt in confiscation… what to do. …

The suspect had been arrested, charged, and was now a guest of her majesty’s prison services. John’s checked shirt had yielded one of his heavenly scalp massages, the rest of his clothes, and all of Sherlock’s clothes too. It had been a good night… Three Weeks Ago! Was what he had yelled at the camera.

“ **Three Weeks! None of you can think of anything criminal to do for Three WEEKS!** ” “You’ll get demonetized” Came John’s calm voice from the kitchen after the first twenty minutes. “I’m bored and they’re not helping.” Throwing the pillow was petulant but John wasn’t holding any knives or breakables. The resulting thwap/huff was satisfying, being wiped out of your chair in your own video was not as much fun but he couldn’t be bothered to edit. The video was posted, all one hour twenty two minutes of it then Sherlock had stood in the middle of the lounge and occasionally glanced at the fading sun.

Foot steps Thundered up to 221B as the gloom had turned to full sunset and a glowing smile broke over Sherlock’s face. Greg stood in the door way flustered but stern “It's been taken down Sherlock, bloody hell. **You can’t post stuff like that!** I’d have to arrest you for, well something!” “Happy birthday” “ **What**?!” “Happy Birthday Lestrade” Sherlock enunciated each word and scooped a parcel from the detritus on the desk before handing it to Greg.

“You got me a gift… you know my birthday… Did you post that video to get to come here.” “Dinner?” John chirped from the kitchen as he stirred Risotto in their largest pan. “I’m on shift, maybe after… you mad bastards thank you.” “Lestrade, you will have to stay here for at least an hour to thoroughly explain the dangers of my frivolous action.” Sherlock countered as John herded Greg towards the sofa with a plate of snacks and a glass of soda. “Dinner in five and we’ll have you back on duty in plenty of time. Sherlock is of course very sorry to have caused you any trouble.” The deadpan delivery couldn’t hide the grin behind John’s words.

Having made Greg what he’d assured them both was a lovely birthday dinner the video was duely deleted and a few opinions on the time travel theory in some asinine movie was posted in it's place. Heros didn’t exist so superheros made even less sense in Sherlock’s opinion. The video was praised, lambasted, and praised again by the rather diverse collection of subscribers Sherlock had amassed.

A fair number of serious academics littered the collection of subscribers along with a few fans, past clients, and the odd “catch me before I kill again." John was never worried when racy or risque offers were made and the past clients, if not, the few rabid fans shut down the detractors and any problems far more effectively than John ever could. The novelty would pass eventually but for now his LovelyLock was smiling and it was all fine.


End file.
